<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Diary of a Horny Kid by toxicToxophilite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873027">Diary of a Horny Kid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicToxophilite/pseuds/toxicToxophilite'>toxicToxophilite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasy, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:00:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicToxophilite/pseuds/toxicToxophilite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of oneshots involving the sexual fantasies of one demisexual half-succubus college student named Red. Some might be finished stories, some might be short snippets. Some might be canon, some might just be fantasy.</p><p>Theo and Ailean belong to Luxmageddon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex (Red) Cheong / Ailean Ayoama, Alex (Red) Cheong / Theo Luy</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This man, this beautiful man, with his beautiful face, and his beautiful lips, he <i>deserves</i> kisses, as many as he can handle and more. Red would overwhelm him with kisses if he could. But the fact is that he is just one man against the world, and Ailean's lips are bigger.</p><p>
How many times has cuddling turned to kissing now? How many times have they kissed? How many times has he pulled away, stopping it short so they didn't go too far, and how many times has Ailean let him?
</p><p>
Worst off, how many times has he imagined? Being stopped, being pressed, being touched? The man who's lap he's straddled just to reach taking it into his own hands, chasing his lips when he pulls away, drawing his hips back close, not letting him escape, not letting him relieve himself alone.
</p><p>
Ah, a guy can dream.
</p><p>
He pulls away to catch his breath, knowing he'll be allowed, knowing Ailean is good and sweet and will never push no matter what. He'll never chase and bring Red back, never for his own desires, and red loves him for that, loves him so much, this sweet beautiful man.
</p><p>
This time, instead of pulling away, instead of calling it off and cooling down, the little succubus makes a decision. That decision is to stay close instead, fingers curling in the fabric of his love's shirt, lips returning. To his lips, to his jaw, to that favored spot on his neck, the one that his fangs fit so nicely against to draw those pretty sounds out. 
</p><p>
And once it's his, that sound he likes so much, he initiates further. He rolls his hips against Ailean's belly, still and aroused and gently—oh so gently—asking if he can have a little more than just kisses this time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kiss Me More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When a kiss becomes more than a kiss - with Theo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He likes kissing, he finds.</p>
<p>It's not really the taste, but the feeling instead. Being close, being needed. Feeling Theo's hands on his body, holding him, feeling him. They might not have sex, but what could honestly be greater than this sort of intimacy? Can it really get closer than this? Needing one another? Feeling loved? Maybe, but he has a hard time imagining so. He has a hard time imagining much, his entire world at this moment is keeping up with Theo's lips and tongue.</p>
<p>He's used to hands on his ass by now, and his hips roll against Theo's belly when he's grabbed. He can feel how hard Theo is beneath him, and he doesn't doubt Theo can feel how hard Red is. Maybe that's why his ass gets squished again, pulled closer, friction and pleasure sweet on the succubus' tongue. He's used to the feel of fingers at the base of his tail, carding through the fluff growing from it, little scritchies from human nails. But this is the first time Theo's wrapped his fingers around it, squeezed down to the bone, and given it a tug. There's so many nerves that have never been touched quite like that it makes him moan right into his lover's mouth, rutting to add to the pleasure.</p>
<p>Normally, he stops before now, before it gets too far. But he's too late this time, his tail is pulled a second time for Theo's want of that sound again, and Red desperately clings to his lover's clothes. Claws curl to skin and his kiss is distracted and broken, sounds still new to Theo's aids accompanying the twitch of orgasm, the heat in his face when he realizes he's cum in his pants. He doesn't get a chance to complain though, to pull himself away, to be embarrassed. His bigger mate is gently pushing him down flat on the couch now, kissing his neck, pushing his shirt up.</p>
<p>He can feel Theo's exact intent, taste the lust, and it's for that reason he's not scared. He's submissively compliant, squirming in anticipation, voice trilling from oversensitivity when Theo loosens his pants, pulling out Red's sticky-slick length, and pressing his own unclothed thicker shaft to it. A warm hand keeps them pressed together, and he moans when Theo moves his hips, the deeper unused voice loud in his ear before Theo moves to take his lips again. Is this sex, or is this something else? It's worth it, whatever it is, feeling the way his lover's body twitches in pursuit of pleasure, tasting his orgasm, feeling a splatter of heat on his belly that did not come from himself. It tastes good, kissing Theo, feeling that pleasure.</p>
<p>He likes it, he finds.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>